Gotcha
by Baphomet Plush
Summary: This fic was honestly made because my friend said I didn't have the guts to write it. SO I PROVED HER WRONG AND DID IT. Monster BendyxReader filth. Enjoy the grabage. Icon made by Yangyexin on Tumblr (who is also the friend who that challenged me in the first place). Permission was given by her to use it.


All you could hear was the monster's heavy footsteps behind you, and your own heart thundering in your chest. You were so close, just a few feet away. You swung open the door with every ounce of strength you had, but he got you before you had a chance to clamber inside. He grabbed you by the waist and pulled you back with such force it knocked the wind out of you. You tried to fight back, but your punches and kicks merely sunk into his inky body. He didn't even flinch. In fact, it seemed like he was _laughing_ at you. A lump grew in your throat as he dragged you further and further from the safety box.

The next think you knew, you were thrown onto your back on the rotted wood floor, your vision temporarily blurred by the impact. But even with your sight fuzzy, you could still see his hulking form standing above you. His cheshire grin widened even more as he knelt down onto his knees in front of you. You practically choked on the lump in your throat when you noticed a thick, black tongue slithered out of his mouth and licked his teeth. A low purr came from his chest as he leaned in closer and licked up your neck. His breath was hot and smelled like a permanent marker, making you cough. A thick glob of ink fell from his constantly dripping body and onto your chest, and feeling it be just as hot as his breath made your skin crawl.

A clawed hand traveled up your shirt, leaving a trail of jet black ink as it went. He gave a growl as he reached your shirt, and hastily ripped it off with your bra. A wheeze of a laugh came from him as he clutched your breasts, and began to lather them in his inky black drool. You tried feebly to get away, but despite his thin and lanky build, he was stronger than he looked. Your body was at war with itself on whether it wanted to kick and fight until you got away, or just lay back and let it happen. You felt so…dirty enjoying yourself as this monster toyed with your body and senses.

More and more globs of ink splattered onto your bare chest. It felt like he was _melting_ on you. It felt better than you would let yourself admit.

His purring made your body feel like it was vibrating as he kneaded your breasts and nibbled your neck. In all honesty, you were surprised he was being this gentle. You half expected him to just do his thing, rip your head off and be done. But just as your fear was starting to slip away, a sharp pain came from your neck, making you yelp out. His teeth had sunk into the tender flesh of your neck, and dark red blood began to seep out of the wound. The demon made a pleased sounding growl and lapped it up eagerly. His black drool mixing with your blood made your skin feel like it was burning, and not in a good way.

"H-hey! Stop th-tha-"

But before you could even finish your sentence, Bendy slammed your head back and hissed right in your face. A glob of inky drool fell dangerously close to your open mouth. You shut up immediately, not wanting to know what he would do if you tried doing that again. His grin returned as soon as it disappeared, and he "rewarded" you by forcing his thick tongue in your mouth. You almost choked as he swirled it around your mouth. You had expected he would taste like ink, but that wasn't the case, as he didn't taste like anything. That was a relief, you couldn't imagine how awful it would be if he did taste like it.

His shoulders heaved as he laughed at the pitiful sight before him. But he turned his attention to your still clothed lower half, and shuffled back between your legs. He hooked a claw around the waistband of your pants, and looked up at you with a wide grin. You shook your head. He nodded his.

And with a quick tug, your pants were ripped and pulled off. Now all that was left hiding your modesty was a pair of panties that were quickly becoming stained with black ink. He licked his chops as he looked to see you were _soaked_. Your whole face turned red, and you awkwardly looked away in shame. Without warning, he hoisted your legs onto his shoulders, leaving you in an awkward position and what was going to be a very sore back. Your panties were gone in a flash, and your heated nethers were right there for the taking. Bendy wasted no time in dragging his tongue over your folds with an audible slurp. You tried to hold it back, to not give him the satisfaction, but a moan still slipped out. His tongue was skilled and hot, dancing over your swollen clit. His low purring almost made it vibrate, adding even more pleasure to it all.

"Hnng…"

Thankfully, he didn't take lash out for making noise (in fact, it seemed to make him even more excited). His fat, long tongue pushed into your core, and you gave a pathetic moan as it filled you more than your fingers ever could. Bendy let out a pleased hum as he ate you out, and you were a little flustered as he was clearly enjoying himself. More of his thick drool seeped out of his mouth and into your nethers, some of it even trickling down your legs. God, this was so _wrong_.

But before you could really get into, he pulled his tongue out of you and plopped your legs down back on the ground. You were in a daze, a little lost in the pleasure he was giving you, and you watched him shimmy his way over your chest. Yep, there it was.

Standing proudly in attention was his thick member. It was black like the rest of him, dripping with ink and pulsing. It looked more like a tentacle than a "normal" member, and it squirmed and drooled inky black precum, Oh, and it was massive, with plenty of girth as well.

You swallowed hard, looking up nervously at him. He gave a nod, and pried your mouth open, shoving his cock into your mouth before you even had a chance to get ready for it. You gagged at the size, your eyes watering and you felt yourself panicking for a moment. Bendy stopped, but was clearly enjoying watching you struggle as he let out a low laugh. You tried regaining your composure, but the demon didn't give you a chance as he started thrusting his hips. Your arms flailed around and tried to grab something that wasn't just his inky body, trying to breath through your nose, and trying your damnedest to not accidentally bite him. You didn't know if he was into that or not, but you didn't want to find out. All the while, Bendy let out what you assumed were moans and hums of pleasure. Glad someone was enjoying themselves.

Just as you felt like you were about to pass out, the demon pulled himself out, and watched you hungrily gasp for air and spit out globs of ink. He laughed, his whole body heaving. You gave him a glare, and wiped your mouth with your arm. You didn't even need to guess what was coming next, it was glaringly obvious. He hoisted your legs around his waist, and began to grind his member against your folds and clit. You whimpered, despite being more than wet and ready, it was going to be a very snug fit. Not a second later, the demon lined himself up, thrusted his hips forward and shoved himself in. Your back arched and you let out strangled cry of both pain and pleasure, echoing Bendy's own growl of a moan. You clutched onto his arms as your body desperately tried to accommodate to his massive size. He hardly gave you a chance to adjust to him before he started thrusting his hips. Wet squelching sounds filled your ears, making your face burn red. The monster above you growled in pleasure as your tight walls squeezed around his girth, and he licked his teeth as you squirmed underneath him.

He began thrusting his hips into you, more globs of ink falling onto your trembling naked body. The pain made you tense up and whimper, but eventually it melted away, and started to feel good. Soon you were mewling and clutching your lover desperately as his hips rocked into your core. This seemed to please him, as he began to purr and lick your tender neck.

"Mmmm…ah…m-more…" you whimpered while digging your nails into his back. Bendy huffed, and picked up his pace little by little. Soon enough he was pounding into you with such force, it felt like you were being pushed back little by little. The room was filled with the wet sounds of your fucking, and your whimpers and moans as the demon above you went at you relentlessly. Bendy let out purrs and growls of pleasure as your walls squeezed around his thick cock. His tentacle-like member squirmed inside of you, hitting all of the right spots and making you feel like you were melting. He had dragged an orgasm or two (it was hard to tell from the sensory overload you were experiencing) out of you, and your poor body was trembling and overstimulated. Bendy didn't seem to care, or even notice, focusing on rutting you into the ground.

But his thrusts became even harder, and judging by how hard he was panting out of his slightly agape mouth, you knew he was getting close. Your heart pounded in your ears as you moved in time with his thrusts, another more powerful orgasm was just beyond your reach. The demon began rubbing your engorged clit, and slid his inky tongue into your mouth. And like that, the knot that was building in your gut finally became undone, and another orgasm shook your body. Your moans were muffled by Bendy's greedy tongue, and his black drool seeped out of your lips. As your walls tightened around him, Bendy gave a few more hard thrusts, letting out a hiss of pure pleasure and then-

 _Pop._

Your eyes snapped open when you felt something forcing its way into you. You sputtered, trying to pull away, but finding yourself stuck to the demon above you. Bendy gave a hyena sounding laugh at your struggle, knowing you weren't going anywhere. Just as you feared, his thick knot was firmly inside of you.

"F-fuck…"

Bendy gave your cheek a lick, smearing black drool on your skin. By now, you were absolutely drenched in ink. Bendy grinned down at you as his thick, hot seed pooled into your abused core. You were exhausted, a flurry of pain and pleasure flooding your senses, overwhelming your trembling body.

You must've passed out, because when you woke up, Bendy was gone. You were still a crumpled mess on the floor, still covered in ink and cum oozing out of your core. You shakily stood up, flinching as your lower began to ache. You were still exhausted, but laying out in the open was not a good idea. If Bendy caught you again…well, you didn't want to even think about that.

You limped and collapsed into a safe spot, slamming the door behind you and curling up into a ball. You just wanted to rest, gain your composure, and try to figure out what the hell you were going to do next.

As you began to drift off again, Alice's voice echoed over the intercom.

 _"How disgusting."_


End file.
